Mesmerize
by Divine Zen
Summary: Kenshin and the gang are assassin vampires. Kaoru is the girl with the power that can make or break them. Romance...BxKxK SxM AxM


**Disclaimer: I own nothing about Rurouni Kenshin and I do not pretend to.**

**Enjoy! Be kind, this is my first fanfic.**

**Summary: Kenshin and the group are vampire assassins who work for a merciless boss. Kaoru is the girl with a strange power that can either help them or destroy them. Do I sense a little bit of romance in here?**

**Rated for thoughts. Mild language.**

**Prologue**

They really had no chance. The men were drawn to her, as moths are drawn to a flame. She almost would have pitied them, had they not tried to rape her. A few minutes later, four male bodies dropped silently to the ground, and she walked away, thinking, 'This is my gift, and it is my curse. If it would not plague me anymore, I would be truly happy.'

One moment she was there, and in the next, all the evidence that she had been there was the faint smell of jasmine dancing in the wind.

**Chapter 1**- - - **A Surprise**

Both Kenshin and Aoshi sensed the presence of a new aura and, at the same time, groaned. Sparkling green eyes peeked around the corner and, satisfied that both occupants of the room weren't talking about something confidential, Misao bounced right in the room and plunked herself down on the floor. Her expression instantly made Kenshin suspicious. Misao was usually crazy and excited, but come on, she was not usually this bad.

His eyes narrowed, and Misao flinched, not liking the burn of the Battousai's amber gaze directed at her. As always, Misao decided to mask her uneasiness with a one-sided conversation with Aoshi.

"I have surprise for you two! And for your stupid boss, Katsura," She squealed. The only indication that Aoshi was listening was a slight wince at the high-pitched tone of Misao's voice. Other than that, he appeared to be in a deep meditative state, his ears still ringing.

"Spill it," Kenshin commanded, using his most threatening voice.

Misao, unfortunately for him, was not frightened at all.

"Just meet Sano, Megumi, and me at the Chaos nightclub by 11:30 tonight. I do not care if Katsura gives you a job, be there on time!" With that, Misao blew Aoshi a kiss and bounced out of the room.

Kenshin, frustrated by Misao's lack of good information, called Sano to see if he knew what this little "surprise" was. After a pointless, and fruitless, interrogation of all that was considered Sagara Sanosuke, Kenshin hung up with him, who all the while kept muttering something about damn foxes.

By the time 11:30 rolled around, both Kenshin and Aoshi were tense with anxiety. Yes, even Aoshi was tense. They both knew how horrible Misao's "surprises" could turn out. However, both being major assassins, and being well versed in all things Misao, they were willing to ride out the storm.

Pulling up to the Chaos nightclub, however, proved difficult for both men. They just wanted to turn tail and run, respected assassin reputations be damned. Kenshin's ego proved to be too big to do that. Holding his head high, he strode past the bouncer, who looked at him fearfully, into the seedy club.

It took Aoshi all of twenty seconds to find Misao, considering she was jumping up and down screaming, "Over here, guys! Over here!" He blanched.

Kenshin stood, transfixed, at the side of the dance floor. In the middle, surrounded by people dancing crazily, was the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was gyrating her hips in slow, circular motions. Slowly, as her body moved her around in a circle, sapphire met amber and time stopped. Misao, looking at the direction in which Kenshin's fervent gaze was cast, smiled to herself and thought, 'It has begun.'

Kenshin found himself pushing his way to the dance floor, shoving violently at people who did not seem to want to move out of his way. His amber gaze held her sapphire one as he slowly made his way to the center of the floor. Kenshin set up position behind her and, together, they started moving to the beat. He placed his hand and her shoulder and turned her around, and their gazes clashed again.

Leaning down, Kenshin started whispering in her ear.

"Hello, Angel. My name is Battousai." At the name, her eyes widened. However, that was the only evidence of her uneasiness. Searching her eyes, Kenshin saw many emotions, the most prominent being lust, fear, and determination. The last confused him to no end.

To further his surprise, Misao darted through the crowd and latched herself onto the mystery woman's arm, leading her to where the rest of the gang was. Kenshin slowly followed the two women to the far wall, thinking, 'Wow. She must be the surprise. Misao finally got it right.'

Coming up behind the women, Kenshin was just in time to see the group's reactions at meeting the woman. Kenshin absently told himself that he needed to remember to ask her name. Sano's reaction was the strangest. He took one look at the newcomer and joy spread over his features.

"Jou-chan!" He cried, picking her up and swinging her around.

Kenshin found himself growling in the back of his throat. 'Wait a minute, was that me growling possessively? Am I getting jealous? Damn. There's only one thing I can do. She will be mine.'

While Kenshin was thinking these disturbing thoughts, time was moving at a normal pace around him. Sano had finished picking "Jou-chan" up and swinging her around, and now Megumi's face was rather flushed with jealousy. Seeing this, Misao spoke up before her doctor friend could try to gouge the beautiful woman's eyes out.

"You didn't tell me that you knew Sano!" She accused lightly.

"How was I supposed to know that you knew him? I haven't seen him in years,"the woman replied rather hotly.

Kenshin was staring at her, fascinated with the way her eyes lit up with ferociousness. He was seriously thinking about taking her off to a dark corner somewhere and staking his claim on her, all over her body.

Misao, however, seemed content to keep the conversation going, making his fantasies impossible.

"If you haven't seen him in years, and he has never mentioned you to anyone, then you must have known him way back when he was a gangster on the street!"

Sano's expression darkened.

"Misao, be quiet. Neither Jou-chan nor myself want to talk about our past, right Missy?"

The woman just nodded, looking slightly upset. Kenshin swore to himself that he would eventually get all the information out of one of them. Misao looked slightly crushed for a moment, but quickly got over it.

"So anyway, onto the reason Megumi and I dragged you out here in the first place, guys," Misao said mischievously, "Kaoru, the music is kind of low." This statement caused Kaoru to grin.

"I can make him turn it up, have no worry." She, Misao, and Megumi exchanged evil looks, and Kaoru sauntered away to the center of the dance floor again.

'So her name is Kaoru," Kenshin mused as he watched the elegant sway of her hips in a passionate haze. 'Well, Kaoru, I have news for you. You are mine; you just don't know it yet.' A predatory grin crossed his features for an instant, and just as quickly, it was gone.

**To be continued, hopefully, (It all depends on your reviews)...**

**How do you think Kaoru will make him turn it up? No doubt everyone will guess it! Please review...**

**Please review! If you must flame, please keep it to a low simmer and not a roaring fire. Thank you!**


End file.
